Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to firearm magazine release locks and, more specifically, to magazine locks that permanently fix a magazine to a lower receiver and require disassembly of the firearm action and disengagement of the locks with a special tool prior to release of the magazine.
Description of the Related Art
With increasing safety concerns surrounding firearms and additional regulations governing firearms in some jurisdictions, there is a need for a device to further secure a loaded magazine within a magazine well. For example, the California bill SB 880, chaptered on Jul. 1, 2016, amended California Penal Code Section 30515 to require that AR-15 and AR-10 style rifles have permanently fixed magazines with a capacity of ten or less rounds, such that the magazines cannot be removed without disassembly of the firearm action, meaning that the upper receiver is not fully engaged with the lower receiver, causing the firearm to not be able to fire.
Some magazine locks require altered lower receivers and can be cost-prohibitive for some firearm owners. Other magazine locks are excessively bulky and obtrusive.